Acrylates containing aromatic rings are mainly used in optical materials such as optical films, optical lenses, optical lenses and optical resins owing to their good transparency and high refractive index. Among them, o-phenyl phenoxyalkyl acrylate is most suitable for high gloss and high transparency in these fields. Recently, the o-phenyl phenoxyalkyl acrylate has been widely used in, for example, wear-resistant optic materials, scratch-resistant, wear-resistant and self-repairing brightening film coatings, high refractive index brightening coatings, and optical lens.
The traditional method for preparing the o-phenyl phenoxyalkyl acrylate is esterification synthesis. Although the preparation method has the characteristics of high yield, the preparation method requires an organic solvent, so that the solvent needs to be separated through the purification process. Since the purification process needs to be performed at a high temperature, it is difficult to avoid the occurrence of polymerization, even if a polymerization inhibitor is used. Also, the reaction conditions are severe, the reaction time is long, and the process is cumbersome.
In view of the above, it is necessary to propose a method for preparing o-phenyl phenoxyalkyl acrylate without adding additional organic solvents to solve the problems of the prior art.